Mary and The Lost Stapler
by Xxcharmedfreak8
Summary: Mary loses her stapler but it's only a joke. will Marshall come on to her or will he be surprised in the end... there's a lot more but you have to read it to find out so go ahead read on readers read on.


Mary and the Lost Stapler

**Okay readers I've had some ideas for a story from in plain sight even thou I don't have time to watch the show. I hope you like. I would like it if people who review my stories could be honest, that would be greatly appreciated. I can't wait to see how you people like it. I only own the plot, and the characters belong to the show and the stapler belongs to StoryCurrentlyUntitled. Well here it goes. **

It was another hot day in the office and Marshall was at his desk looking at some papers about a new case. He looked over at Mary's desk and noticed that her "super hero" stapler was missing. He thought oh shit I hope she won't notice it. That wasn't going happen anytime soon because every morning when Mary comes in she looks at her stapler and says, "well hello big guy. Are you ready to show the world what you can do today? I love you so much I could just marry you." If she found out that it was missing then the world was going to hell and not coming back. It would stay there to burn and rot forever unless that damn thing was found. So Marshall scurried over to her desk and being his search to save the world.

He looked on the desk, around the desk, under the desk but couldn't find the damn thing. Marshall soon gave up his search and said to himself, "I hope she has it because I'll be damn if I go to hell for that fucken thing." Just as he said that Mary snuck up on him and said, "What are you talking about this morning?" Marshall avoided her eyes and said, "oh nothing. Just talking about something dumb. Hey you want to go get some coffee?" He was hoping that she would say yes because he wanted to avoid the total freak out Mary would do once she noticed it.

Mary said, "Yeah sure just let me go put my stuff down." Marshall stepped in front on her and said, "On we have to go now. I mean don't you want to get the fresh beans for once" and he gave her a smile. At this point Mary knew that something was up so she asked, "okay Marshall what did you do now?" Marshall said, "Nothing, I just want to get the fresh coffee today." Mary knew that wasn't the reason, but she did know why Marshall wanted her to stay away from her desk.

She was playing a prank on him because he won't admit that he has feeling for her and she remembered that Marshall had told her that she wouldn't be able to play a prank on someone if her life depended on it. She hid her stapler someplace where Marshall wouldn't find it, just because even if my the end of the day Marshall didn't admit his feelings to her, she liked seeing Marshall up tight and all, she was also happy that she was doing something that Marshall said she couldn't do.

She said, "Marshall either you can move or I can drop kick your sorry ass." Marshall decided to let her pass and as he did he prepared himself for the impact. Sure enough a few minutes later Mary was freaking out. She was like, "who took my baby?! Somebody's going to pay if my stapler isn't on my desk in five minutes. Who do I have to kill around here to save to world! Jesus balls, I knew this would happen one day. Somebody would see reason about the stapler and take the damn thing. It's not like saving the world is cheap people, come on!" She looked at Marshall and said, "Why didn't you tell me that my knight and shining armor was missing?"

Marshall looked at her and chooses his answer very carefully and said, "I didn't tell you because I wanted to look for it first." He then went back to reading his papers. Mary continued to stare at him and said, "Why did you want to find it first?" Marshall said, " I only wanted to find it so I wouldn't have to hear you complaining about it nonstop, because we really did to focus on this new case of ours." As he turned his back on her to read his papers his face flushed a deep shade of red. Mary said, "yeah well I can't do a damn thing now that I know that my stapler is missing" and she had a smirk on her face because she loved seeing Marshall like this, because when he got like this his eyebrows furrowed to together and Mary loved it when he did that she thought that it made him look hot. She said, "hey Marshall can I use your stapler for now, just until I find mine."

Marshall said, "sure, then you want to try and find yours?" Mary said, "yeah sure, but if we don't find it in an hour we're going to go shopping for one." Marshall started to say something but he didn't want to interfere with her stapler so he said, "Are you serious? What about the new case about the hooker? Mary said, " now you listen here Marshall these hookers can just bite me, because I'm willing to bet that they will end up in jail in six months, because that's what hookers do they don't listen to a damn thing you say so you know what they can just bite me, just as long as they don't give me rabies!"

This is what Marshall wanted to avoid. He said, "Okay, okay Jesus Mary you don't have to get your pretty little head all in a bunch." Mary just looked at him and said, "Sorry Marshall I didn't mean to yell at you like that. You still want to go for the coffee that you wanted so badly earlier?"Marshall knew that this was her way of apologizing and even thou he was no longer in the mood for coffee he said, "Yes I would. That would be nice." As they left he couldn't understand why he let her do this to him all the time.

The truth is Marshall did have feeling for her. He really loved her blond hair and the way that she looked at him all the time, but lately she was making it hard for him to keep to keep his emotions to himself. Sometimes he swore that she knew he liked her. He would take a hundred bullets for her if he had to and she knew that. Mary was looking at him as they were walking and she was thinking to herself Jesus this guy is hot when he's thinking. She cleared her throat and said, "so what are you thinking about Marshall?"

It took him a couple of minutes before answering, "oh nothing. I was just thinking about why I wanted to do this anyway, the job I mean. At first it was cool and fun but now when we "take people in" if you will. They always have to be so damn bitchy like we're the bad guys out to get them or something, and sometimes it just gets annoying. I mean we don't have to help keep them safe so you know they could a little more cooperative."

Mary somehow knew this wasn't what he was thinking about but she went along with it and said, "Marshall you want the honest to god truth? The truth is the world's a bitch and so are the people in it. I guess bitches are so busy being bitches that they can't see a damn thing unless you shove it right under their noses but even then they still can't see it sometimes. It's just bad luck that we have to get all these people so we just have to deal with it with."

She smiled at him and she smiled back and for some odd reason they both started laughing and by the time that they were both under control, both faces were red and Marshall said, "Well would you look at that. We're here." He held the door open for her and they sat down. Since they were always in there the waiter didn't even need to ask what they wanted. Marshall always got coffee with two creams and Mary got coffee with no cream. While the waiter was getting their coffee ready Mary was looking out the window and she said, "You know what I hate about guys? I hate that they're afraid to ask for something that they want" and as she said this she flatten her shirt like she was trying to get a fuzzy off or something.

She was hoping that Marshall would get the hint because she was tired of him not doing anything and in her world the guys came up to her and made the first move. It was never her. Marshall was saved from having to do or say anything because just then a whole pile of people came in and the waiter was just about to give them coffee. Marshall very quietly breathed a sigh of relieve. He was thankful for the interruption because he had no idea how to respond to something like that.

They drank their coffee in silence for awhile then Mary said, "Okay now that we had our coffee let's see if we can find my stapler." Marshall didn't really want to look for it, but he knew that Mary would keep asking him to help her look for until she found it. So Marshall said, "Why can't we just go buy another one?" Mary looked at him like he was on Crack or something. She said, "Marshall I don't know what they put in your coffee today but I've told you before my stapler isn't like all the others. My stapler has talent beyond talent. Why can't you see that? No other stapler can match up to mine." Marshall said, "Your right I'm sorry I asked."

After they paid for their coffee they headed back to headquarters and once they got to headquarters and got up on their floor Mary practically plowed people over. Marshall walked and when he got back to the office Mary was already on the floor on her hands and knees, her purse was also on the floor. Marshall bent down to help her. He picked up her purse and said, "hey Mare I'm putting your purse on your desk." Mary said, "Okay."

He then told her that he would look in some other places in the office to see if somebody "borrowed" it but just didn't have time to return it yet. Mary thought that, that would be a good idea. She watched him go and then she took her purse and put it inside her desk drawer. Her stapler was in her purse and her plan was when Marshall came back she would take her purse out and pretend to get papers but as she got some papers she would drop the contents out of her purse and make it look like an accident and yell " GOT YA!"

When she put her purse in her desk drawer she pretended that she was looking for her stapler. When Marshall was almost to her, she got ready to put her plan into action. When he was at her desk looking at her she got her purse out and got papers out of her desk drawer but as she did so she spilled her purse and yelled, "GOT YA! HAHAHA." You said, "I couldn't pull a prank if my life depended on it, well I proved you wrong didn't I Marshall?"

Marshall was so shocked that for once in his life he was speechless. Finally he said, "Are you kidding me? You had the damn stapler the whole time? You wait Mary I'll get you back, you just wait and see." He was all red in the face because he was totally embarrassed at having fallen for something like that. Mary was laughing so hard that she had tears coming out of her eyes. When she finally got control of herself she said, "You should have seen the look on your face this morning. It was priceless, wow Marshall you crack me up. I think that, that was the best prank ever played in this office. Marshall said, "Jesus, Mary, Joe, I don't know how the hell you managed to pull that off." Marshall said, "You and your "super hero" here better watch out because this big dog's here to play (bark). I have to give you props thou Mary. I seriously didn't think you had it in you to pull something off like that."

Mary and Marshall sat there talking and making fun of each other. Every now and then Marshall would act all tough and all but he did say one thing which was this, "you know what Mare I like you, your okay for a girl with blond hair" and with that he ran out of the office and into his car to go home. Mary said to herself, "Yeah you keep telling yourself that big dog." Then she got ready to leave for the day.


End file.
